Let Down Your Hair!
by Sev'slittlesecret
Summary: The boy looked down from the tall tower…and seemed to have a long braid. Severus asked his question: “Do you know where the Wolfsbane is?” HP/SS Slash! AU Fairy Tale and Chan! Harry is 15 no likey no readie! Completed.
1. Death

Let down your hair!

Rating NC 17

Summery: The boy looked down from the tall tower;and seemed to have a long braid. He asked his question: "Do you know where the Wolfsbane is?" HP/SS Slash! AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

In another world that still had Kings and Queens, evil witches and even dragons around, there lived King James and his Queen; Lily. Their subjects lived happily under their rule, and wish for happiness for their beloved rulers, who wanted to have a child. And when Lily was found pregnant it was a ecstatic occasion for everyone.

One day, Queen Lily was looking out the window of their summer cottage, she spotted a garden. It was full of fruit and vegetables that can make the most nick picky child want some. She leaned out the window to examine the produce, when she spotted some lettuce. Immediately she wanted some and went to ask her husband, to ask the person next door if they could give them some lettuce.

"James?" Queen Lily poked her head into one of his favorite rooms that had his broom collection. Inwardly she sighed. 'Men and their sports', she thought.

"Yes Lily? What do you need?" He asked in concern, going over to her immediately.

"I want some of the lettuce that's next door. They have the most beautiful lettuce that I have ever seen!" Lily said, smiling dreamily.

James hesitated. "That is a evil witches garden…She would not take any money I give her…"

"So find out what she wants and give me the lettuce!" Lily snapped placing her hands on her hips.

James went to the Witch like a good boy and knocked on the door. The door opened and James stood in shock. The doorman was a large man and with a handlebar mustache. On his coat was the name 'Dursley'.

"Can I help you?" The man's eyes had fear in them and his three chins wobbled in fright. 'Oh please don't make me get my mistress.' the man thought.

"I need to speak with…" James looked closely at the frightened man. "The women who owns this property."

The door man shook in fear and called for a small, large eyed creature to show him where to go. Dursley knocked on the door, interrupting the Witch, who heard what he had to say and then killed him. She pointed her wand at him, making him disappear into the dungeons. She didn't want clutter in her rooms.

James was lead into a sitting room and waited for the witch to come. Hearing a creaking noise, James spun around and saw the door open. He stood up nervously when the witch walked into the room. He had to swallow down his vomit as he got his first look at the evil witch. She looked like a toad and had horrible hair. And the worst part ever was that she was wearing a pink bow in her hair and the same color was on her horrid and outdated clothes.

"Yes?" The women asked smiling at James. The voice caused him to cringe, it was sickly sweet and high.

"Er yes. My wife is having a child soon-"

Did that smile widen?

"-and she saw your garden. I was wondering if I could have some of your lettuce."

"And what would you give me in return?" He was right-the grin had widen.

"You are a king are you not?"

James nodded.

"Those plants are like my own children…but I have never had one…"

James did not like the way this was going.

"If you give me your child when it is born, then I will give you the lettuce."

"No! Never! I will just find another way!" And with that King James of the Kingdom Gryffindor left, not seeing the smirk that graced the witches face.

30 minutes later…

"James! Why didn't you just go over there and give into her demand?" Lily whined. She wanted that lettuce, not the others that James had been brought home.

"Lily! Didn't you hear me? She wants to have our child for payment!"

Lily snorted. "So? We could always have another child."

James looked at her flabbergasted. "Lily…that is our child!" He shook his head in amazement. "What is the matter with you? You never acted like this when we were dating."

"Fine…then we use someone else's child," She said, ignoring what her husband had said. "Do you think that would be alright?"

"Lily! What is the matter with you? No! We are not going to do that!" James gave her an angry look and walked toward their bedroom door. "This will be the end of the discussion."

"But James!" Lily protested.

He left tying to forget the words that his wife had spoken.

But Lily had something else planned. If James wouldn't do it, then she will!

The next day

James had left the house to talk to some of abassordores form other lands, and Lily had immediately went over to the Witch next door and knocked. A thin horse faced women opened the door.

She swallowed hoping the women in front of her would not want her mistress.

"I would like to speak to the owner of the house." Lily said as she brushed past the women and into the sitting room.

The other women swallowed and walked nervously up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" The witch shouted.

"There's someone waiting for you downstairs mistress." The women whimpered.

The Toady Witch killed her servant and went downstairs angry at being interrupted. She paused when she saw a red haired women heavy with child. A smile twisted her features even more.

"Hello. What may I do for you?" The women jumped and turned to see who had spoken.

Getting over the sight of the toady women she answered, "You are the witch who has the lettuce that I want, correct?'

The Toad women smirked and nodded. "I am sure your husband told you what I want for the exchange."

Lily nodded. "You may have my child. I'm sure we could have another one anyway." She waved her hand dismissively. She didn't care what happen to the child.

The witch grinned. "You made the right choice…"

A month later…

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby boy!" The birthing nurse said, smiling at the king. She handed the child to him and went back to the Queen, making sure that everything was alright.

"Your beautiful…"The King whispered to the little boy in his arms. The baby gurgled and opened his eyes. He hoped the child would have the Potter hairstyle. And the birthmark that proved the sign of the Kingdom of Gryffindor; a lighting bolt on his forehead. "My beautiful Harry...your going to break a lot of hearts later on," He whispered.

"Harry…what a nice name."

The voice sent shivers down his spine. He turned to see the one person that he never wanted to see again. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

The witch smirked. "I am taking the bargain that I said."

James was confused, and held tighter to his child. "Leave now! Guards!" He shouted.

The smile widen. "Your lovely wife has agreed to my demands."

The look of horror that crossed his features would be etched in many minds forever. He looked over to his tired wife. "Lily…please tell me that's not true…" She turned her head and did not look at him. "Lily, how could you?" James whispered, hurt evident in his voice. Lily bowed her head, ashamed

The witch cast a spell, rendering them immobile. The toad women then took 'her' son and walked out of the house. Little Harry fast asleep in her arms. When she left the house and was far away, the evil witch turned around and whispered a spell, giggling. The home went up in flames as screams of terror and horror cut though the air. After she watched the house burn to the ground, she turned and walked back to her own home. Laughing she spoke once more. "I never said that I wouldn't kill you."

15 years later.

Years later there turmoil spread throughout the land of Gryffindor. The King and Queen had died fifteen years earlier and the throne was still empty. The townspeople had decided that if the supposed prince would not come in 16 years, they will elect a new King or Queen with a tournament.

The witch was originally going to kill the prince and proclaim herself as a relative of the King and Queen after hearing about the tournament. But then she found out that he had power in him. She knew that he would get his magical inheritance when he turned sixteen which was seven mouths away. So she put him in a tower with only one window, when he was ten years old. She knew that no one would come into the forest anymore. There was barely any deer or animals hunt, and the forest was large, making it difficult for people to get out.

Harry was a beautiful child with bright green eyes and lovely black hair. The witch never cut his hair anymore because she was too lazy flying her broomstick to the tower. Also the boy might climb on her broomstick and she decided to grow his hair so long that it could reach the ground out side the tower and she would climb up it.

Now today in, December on the 26th, was the day that everything changed.

Harry was a good kid despite the only contact he had was the witch. He read a lot of books that he was given every now and then and lots of papers with his drawings on them. The round room, he was housed it, was covered in blue and silver; the carpets, the bed, the pillows, all had different shades of those colors. There was a round table that had many papers of his drawings, and a plate with some cheese and bread on the table.

Harry looked out the window, feeling board, hoping to see an animal for him to draw. He sighed, rested his head in his arms, when he heard a sound coming from below. Harry lifted his head up, his eyes glowing with excitement, and then a confused look came over his face.

The…thing…didn't really look like him came out of the forest and into his line of sight. He was tall, had black hair, and was wearing a black button up coat and black boots. He had a large nose that Harry could see from all the way up here, and was older then him. The thing paused, looked up at Harry and glowered at him.

"Do you live here?" He shouted angrily.

Harry nodded mutely. Who was this thing? Was it a person like him and Toady?"

"Then why the hell is there no sign for travelers about the thorns? Someone like me could be minding their own business, trying to find Wolfsbane, and then get a face full of the dratted crop? Do you know how dangerous that could be?"

Harry did not know what to say to the man. He never talked to anyone but Toady when he was in here. The snow that covered the ground crunched as the nameless thing walked up to the tower.

Severus was pretty angry at the boy…girl. Hard to tell. But he was going up that tower to give the brat a piece of his mind! He walked around the tall building to find a door…but there was a problem…there was no door. Just how the hell did the brat get up there? Severus sighed and went back to the part with the window.

Now that he noticed it the kid up there had a long braid. Why didn't he/she cut their hair? Must be terrible in the summer. Severus looked up and asked his question: "Do you know where the Wolfsbane is?"

**Revised: November 9, 2010**


	2. Freedom

Well here's the second chappi! ^-^ I am currently reading a Harry Potter and Inyasha crossover with guess what? Sesshy! I love Sesshy! I can see it now *deepens her voice* "I will kill you for saying my name is Sesshy!" Then I glomp him behind! *Giggles* I have a very weird mind…

"Personally, I think grief needs time; time to heal, time to re-build. It's like a scar. Eventually it closes but you'll always see it there on your skin; it'll always be around to remind you of the past."

Disclaimer: I own everything and own nothing… Think about that will yah.

Chapter 2 Freedom

Last chapter

Harry did not know what to say to the man. He never talked to anyone but Toady when he was in here. The snow that covered the ground crunched as the nameless man walked up to the tower.

Severus was pretty angry at the boy…girl. Hard to tell. But he was going up that tower to give the brat a piece of his mind! He walked around the tall building to find a door…but there was a problem…there was no door. Just how the hell did the brat get up there? Severus sighed and went back to the part with the window.

Now that he noticed it the kid up there had a long braid. Why didn't he/she cut their hair? Must be terrible in the summer. Severus looked up and asked his question: "Do you know where the Wolfsbane is?"

"Ummm…I don't really know what you are talking about…can you tell me what it looks like?" The boy asked.

Severus rolled his eyes and begins to describe the plant to him. Thanking the weird boy, for that is only what he could be, he left. Even though his voice was like a spring brook on a summers eve. He shook his head to rid the thought and any image of the boy and went back to work. Snow had fallen and he saw that it was covering up his tracks. That wasn't good… if there was a snow storm, how would he get back to the castle?

Severus thought of the boy again. And tried to think of a reason of why the kid was in that tower alone. Now that Severus thought of it if the boy just wanted to be alone he could be somewhere alone in a forest not in a tower where there…was…no escape… Severus snapped his head up and ran to the clearing.

When he was about to burst in that part of the forest he stopped when he saw a frog looking women, if she could even be called that, had called out something and the boys long flowing black hair reached the ground. Severus winced and lightly touched his own head of hair…'Blue Fairy, that must hurt like hell,' he thought as he waited for the toad like women to get the hell out of there. Once she had left he went over to the tower again and walked around it once more. 'So the only way up is through that window…What kinda freak did this?'

Severus went back to the window side of the tower and looked up. The boy was no where in sight so he did the smartest thing he thought of: He shouted, "Hey brat!"

A head of black hair and a glare came out quickly. "What is your problem?"

Severus fought the urge to sneer, almost failing. "Why the hell are you up there?"

Harry blinked. No one had ever asked him that…well no one had ever come this far before. He sighed, not really liking the shouting match between the two of them. "Look, why don't you come up here, I don't like to stran my neck anymore then I have to, you git!"

Severus ignored the git part and took the bundle of hair that the boy had thrown over the wall. He tentatively climbed the rope of hair and went inside the room. Severus looked around; idly noting that it held bookcases but what really caught his attention was the drawings. There were drawings of birds and trees, drawings to the sky and the clouds, but there was one unfinished drawing that made him pause. Apparently the brat had talent but to draw him? The boy must have huried to draw the man, sence he just left the boy. Severus knew that he wasn't the most beautiful person to look at so why would this boy make a drawing of him?

Harry struggled to get his hair back up. He hated his long hair! What was toady thinking when she decided to lock him in a tower anyway? He almost snorted and got the last of his hair out of the window and looked to see what his guest was doing. To his horror he saw the man looking at the picture that he was making after the man had left. He ran to the man to try and take the drawing away form him when he tripped over his hair and fell flat on his face.

Harry slowly looked up, as the anger lashed out of him to the man who was with him.

"Blue Fairy, I hate this hair!" Harry growled out and started to get up.

Severus watched with amusement as the boy stood up, almost failing once more. The boy seemed to get his balnce and walked away from the window, trailing the long hair behind him. "If you hate the hair so much then why don't you cut it?'

Harry sighed and sat down at the table, snatching the drawing away from the person in front of him. Harry was thinking that if he looked so much like him and toady then he must be a person. "Did you see the witch that was here earlier?"

Severus nodded his head. "She looked like a toad?"

Harry nodded and sighed again. "If I cut my hair then not only would she punish me but would also not feed me for a couple of days as punishment."

Severus said nothing. "What is your name?"

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "Harry Potter."

At Severus indrawn breath Harry frowned at him.

"You're the Potter's son? The one everyone is looking for?"

"They didn't do a very good job then," Harry looked at the man and smiled "So what is your name?"

The man hesitated. "Severus Snape." Then after awhile he spoke again. "I am the King of the Slytherin Kingdom."

Harry's brows drew together. "What is a king doing getting Wolfsbane when someone else could do it for you?"

"What s a prince doing have the longest hair I have ever seen stuck in a tower and hope he could get a next meal?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "I am a prince?" Then what the man said caught up to him. "So what if I have long hair, you git!"

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation, "I only know that you are the prince to the Gryffindor lands, and your Mother and Father are dead. Also because you have been gone for 15 years they are holding a turmanet to proclaim the new king or queen."

"Oh… I hope they get a great king."

Severus looked at him flabbergasted. "Don't you want to be the king? It's your right."

Harry smiled sadly at him. "I have been alone for so long…who would want me?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but Harry held up a hand.

"And don't say that the people of Gryffindor needs me…" Harry looked up at him and smiled softly. "I am to die when I turn sixteen."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a medical condition?"

Harry shook his head. "No just 'a witch who will try to take my power when I turn sixteen' type of condition."

Severus looked at the young boy in front of him. This lovely-no beautiful boy had accepted that he was going to die on his sixteen birthday. Severus glare intensified. "So that's it?"

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"That's it? You have accepted to be killed by a women who stole you from birth and wont live a day after your birthday."

Harry glared back at the man in front of him. How dare he say that to him? "What the hell is your problem? What I do with my life is none of your business!"

"No it is your parents business!"

"Shut up! They didn't want me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am a King who looks out for his people! You have had the means to escape and you do nothing to get away! You sit up here drawing and not going out to see if there are other things to see! Instead you accept the fact that you will die on your birthday, and not try to remedy that!"

Harry's started to become red with anger. "You don't think I tried you buffoon!" Harry stood up and stalked over to the man. "I tried to escape so many times but she just shows up and brings me back! I have tried everything but I stopped because she killed everything I came in connect with…." His voice broke and with a heaving sob Harry sank to his knees.

Severus was unsure of what to do when he heard the soft sound of the boy's voice. "When I was nine I had gone outside for the first time in my life."

Severus sighed and sat down next to the boy.

"I met this little girl named Amy," he paused and cleared his throat. "We played together and I in my excitement told the toad." Harry took a deep breath. "I went over the next day to play with Amy and she…" Harry hiccupped and started to cry. "Toad killed her. I know it! She just laughed when I confronted her. She said that I didn't kneed friends and that I was going to die anyway…. That all the friends that I have will be killed."

Sevesu was shocked and wanted to kill that bitch. How dear you tell someone that all the people they come in contact with with will be killed? As he started to but an arm around the boy Harry scrambled away.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave and don't come back!" Harry whispered. "I don't want anyone else to die!"

Severus sighed. Blue Fairy, was this what he wanted when he got up this morning? To find a tower, have an argument with a kidnapped prince and then make him cry? He turned back to the trembling boy and hugged him.

"Listen Harry…what I said before was stupid and uncalled for." Severus sighed and noticed that even though the trembling had stopped the tears were still flowing. "I will get you out of here," Harry started to say something put Severus held up a hand. "You will see the world and no one will die. I will train you for the tournament to reclaim your throne and when that happens, you can get your revenge for what happened to Amy…"

There was a pause as Harry took all of this in. "Why would you want to help me anyway, Severus?"

"I was told by the council that I am supposed to marry whoever became King or Queen to Gryffindor." The man looked him over. "And I can't just let someone die, now can I?"

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Why would you agree to marry?" he asked, ignoring the dieing part.

Severus grumbled something under his breath.

Harry grinned. "Come on, tell me why?" This had got to be good.

Severus huffed. "I wanted to have another potions lab set down in the dungeons, but in order to do that I have to ask the Counsel for money."

"Why?"

"My great grandfather thought that a Council would be a good idea for future generations. He would know that none of the kings who took over could waste away money, and also that the council was to make money decisions, that in turn made less paperwork for the kings. A win win situation I would say."

"Sounds complicated."

Severus was relieved that the boy wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh, not at all. In fact one of the Counsel members is one of my good friends; Lucius Malfoy. Right now he is covering for me." Severus paused and noticed that Harry seemed to snuggle more in his arms. For a brief moment Severus smiled softy at the boy in his arms and went back to his story. "But you see, I had to ask them to make another Potions lab so that I could get more work done and such." Severus rolled his eyes. "They agreed that they will do that if I marry in the Kingdom of Gryffindors next King or Queen."

"And you agreed?" There was laughter in the voice below him making him lightly growl.

"So my pain amuses you?"

"Sad when you don't even have to try."

Severus blinked then snorted. He was shaking Harry, who was trying to get out of the arms; least the insane man drops him.

When he finally got back to his normal imposing self, Severus got up and held his hand out to Harry. "How about I tell you more of the story when we get out of here?"

Harry looked at the hand hesitantly, and then looked into black eyes. "Promise to not die?"

"No one can promise that," Severus started to say, and then grasped Harry's hand anyway. "But I will do my best on our journey."

"Journery?"

"I have to show you that people would care about you when we are training for the tournament. Then you will become the King and kill the one who killed Amy. If that is not a reason to go with me, then I not force you to become the king of Gryffindor and leave you here to die like you wanted."

Harry frowned. "Well when you say it like that…" Harry finally got up from the floor with the help of Severus. "But how do we get out of here?"

Severus rummaged around his pack that he brought along to collect samples of plants for his potions. Looks like he wouldn't return to his kingdom in a while. 'Though,' the man thought still trying to find the damn things. 'It was lucky to find Harry in-between the kingdom of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We will be less recognizable for people to notice and the toad witch would have a harder time to find us.' "Ah there it is." Severus muttered and brought out his sheers. He held them up so that Harry could see them.

"We cut your hair; tie it to the table and clime down." Severus looked at the table. "That thing is nailed down right?" he sighed with relief as Harry nodded. "Turn around," The older man ordered. As Harry compield, Severus cut his hair leaving it at least waist length. Though Severus would not admit it; Harry looked cute with long hair.  
They tied it the table and Harry went down first. When the boy was down, Severus went down the hair and slid the last few inches to the ground. Sighing in relief, he turned to Harry. He held out his hand again. "You ready to out and see the world?" Harry had to take his hand this time; it had to be him, to accept what will happen know.

Harry looked up at the tower that had been his prison for the last five years and looked at Severus. The man was trying to help him…he remembered what Severus had said about him having to marry the next person who will become the King of Gryffindor. He didn't want anyone to take Severus away from him. Harry narrowed his green eyes at the thought. He then decided not to win because of Amy so that he could deal with her killer. Amy wouldn't have wanted that…he would win so no one would get this man… Severus was his! Harry reached out and touched the hand of his rescuer and smiled up at him. "I can't wait…"

**Revised: November 10 2010**


	3. Friendship

Hello my fellow followers to the great god Yaoi! (Sometimes called Gay Love.) Found this in one of the fic's I am reading: "If you left leg is Christmas and your right leg is New Years, can I visit between the holidays?" It made me laugh…I hope you do to! XD I wonder if anyone reads this thing. I do have news to tell you all… Hot chocolate when cold is not that great! Kinda disgusting…

"Never refuse any advance of friendship, for if nine out of ten bring you nothing, one alone may repay you." (Madame de Tencin)

Chapter 3 Friendship

Harry was lying awake one night in June in the woods with Severus about five mouths later. Harry rolled over on his bed and looked at the man who had been training him for a while and examined his features. Severus eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell softy. Harry looked at the Roman nose, the pale features, his dark eyes that were closed right now. He also looked at his hair that over time had become less greasy because they didn't make as many potions as Severus liked to do. Harry looked at it all and realized that Severus was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. Harry had noticed the girls in towns and villages who looked at Harry like a staving hounds trying to get a steak. The boy shuddered at the horrible thought and tried to think of more pleasant things.

Harry thought of what Severus had done for him: He had saved Harry not only from the witch but also from himself. Harry had thought that dieing was more preferable the living with the hag. And Severus had given him a purpose in life. Harry wanted to become a person worthy of the man he loved. So he stuided day and night, and worked hard on his sparring lessons. Harry looked over at Severus again and almost got a heart attack when he saw Severus eyes where opened.

"Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack old man!

Severus scowled and sat up. "Old man?"

Harry smirked. "Git' was getting boring."

"Cheeky brat…" Severus grumbled as he got up running a hand through his hair and started to get out of bed. Harry quickly averted his eyes even though he didn't want to, and got out of bed too. They were both in a tent that was larger inside then the outside. When Harry asked how that came to be, Severus snerred as if he was stupid (granted he might be stupid from time to time) and told him about how he stole it from some underdeveloped mind of a heavy child named Dudley who was trying to get food.

Severus thought the boy might have been following them and so proceeded to take the tent and realized that it was one of the few that Wizards had made. Severus was even more convinced that the boy was following them…how else would he had gotten such a magical object? They later found out that they could cook in the tent but that it got pretty warm when it was cold and that there where two beds in a room upstairs. Yes the upstairs of the tent.

"Come on you brat, the light will fade before you get your ass out of bed." Severus muttered as heturned around buttoning his shirt. Harry stared at the man and his gaze was drawn downward and started to laugh.

Severus glared at the boy across from him. "What are you laughing about now?"

Harry rose from his bed and walked over to his mentor and crush. Stopping in font of the man, he tugged on the front of the man's shirt. "You skipped a butten hole."

Severus looked down, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was currently touching his chest, and noticed the boy was right. Sighing he made to correct it when Harry touched his hand and he rised an eyebrow.

Harry looked up into the deep black eyes and tried to make blush to go away. "I will do it," Harry grinned at Severus' surprised face. "You might mess it up again."

"This has happened for the first time in my life, I'll have you know." Severus grumbled, but let Harry undo his work so far. He breathed the boy's scent, noticing that it was minty with a hint of chocolate. How did he get it like that anyway? When the boy was done he noticed that Harry's face was red and put a hand on his forehead hoping the boy didn't have a fever. "Are you sick?"

Those green eyes's looked up at him in confusion. "I don't think so -why?"

Severus looked at him with a little bit of his true emotions bleeding through. "You face is all red." Severus watched Harry's face become an even deeper shade of the color.

The boy was about to answer when they both heard sounds coming form outside. Severus looked at Harry and saw that he was already on the stairs. Severus went after him and went though the flap, and stepped out into the forest.

A bushy haired girl in expensive clothes was running away from something it seemed, with a tall red haired man by her side. He was wearing peasant clothes and was holding her hand and had a sword ready at his side…it was drawn. The girl was panting and kept looking back as if expecting someone to magically appear. By the time the two newcomers noticed them, it was too late. The girl ran into Harry knocking him down and laying on top of him. Severus saw red, and pulled the women off the boy making her stumble into the red haired boy.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my Mistress!" The boy shouted as he checked her over for any injuries.

Severus sneered and picked Harry up from the ground. "She was crushing Harry."

"Oh I am dreadfully sorry about that, but I didn't see him!" The women said looking at Harry guilty. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded and clung to Severus' arm as he was a little dizzy. "Yeah, just fine."

"Hey mate sorry about that. We were trying to run away from some people who are after us…" The boy trailed off as both party's here shouts and crunching leaves.

"Uh Sev…"

Severus looked down at Harry who relized his arm and was walking toward the noise.

"One of the people is Dudley…"

"The fat one who we stole the tent from?"

Harry looked over at Severus and frowned. "Uh 'we' didn't steal, that was you."

Severus sighed and started to collect their things so that they could move on. "Fine! I temporarily took his tent without ever thinking of giving it back."

"Uh, you know that boy?" The red head asked looking warily at Severus. The bushy haired woman was looking them over as they started to take their tent down.

"Yeah…he is trying to take me back to toady so that they could kill me when I turn sixteen." The newcomer's jaws drooped.

"That freak works for a TOAD!" Red exclaimed. The girl frowned at him and shook her head.

Severus looked at the boy in disgusted. "And thanks to you he will find us any minute. If Harry so much gets a hair on his head hurt because of you. I will kill you."

The noises were getting closer and they could here Dudley talking. "Shit!" Harry said and quickly put the rest of the things they had in a pack. "Let's go Sev!"

"Wait!" Bushy said, "Can we come with you? That person Dudley is trying to find us because I didn't want to marry him. So Ron and I ran away together." Bushy looked at Ron, blushing. "I want to marry the man I love…"

Severus was about to say no when he noticed the look on Harry's face. The teen then later looked at Severus with those eyes that made Severus do what ever he asked. He sighed realizing that fighting was foolish and had they needed to get out of here. "Fine!" Severus snapped. "But we have to move quickly." After that Severus turned around and took Harry. Taking one of his potions, Severus gave it to Harry and the two newcomers and chugged another one. "This will help you run faster for awhile." He sighed. "At least this is helping me make new potions."

Both party's grimaced, but they did as they were told, but before anyone could say anything to the brewer, Severus grabbed one of Harry's arms and ran off with a whisper to where they will be going to the other two people. Ron quickly grabbed Hermione and ran after them.

******A few hours later in the town after the next town.******

"So what is your story?" Harry asked flopping on the bed next to Severus.

Ron had reached them about ten minutes ago when Harry and Severus were just checking into a hotel. Ron and the girl, whose name was Hermione, had gotten the room next door to them. Harry was thankful that those two had money on them before running away. Severus was kinda tip-nipped about their money.

"Hermione is a Duchess in the land of Ravenclaw. I first met her when I was traveling from Gryffindor to work and help my family. Herm and I become fast friends when her family let me work in the kitchens. We fell in love but Hermione was due to marry another who everyone said will have connections to the next King of Gryffindor."

Severus was listening to the story and looked at Harry, noticing that Harry was starting to look a little green.

"I thought that meeting my intended to see if we could somehow work out an agreement about not marrying, would help," Hermione started to say. She looked at her hands twiddling her thumbs. "It didn't work out and so Ron and I decided to run. Unfortunately before we had all that we needed to run, like a horse and some clothes, we were overheard and then had to run sooner than we expected. While running we ran into you."

Harry could feel the look that Severus was laying on him. He sighed, "I know, I know Sev. I will assume my rightful place at your side when I become King of Gryffindor."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Shut up you fool! Who knows who is listening right now?"

"Uh, what was that all about?" Ron asked nervously.

"Nothing," Harry chirped.

Sev rolled his eyes and looked at the date on the calendar in the room. "We don't have much time left to train you."

Hermione gasped and pointed a finger at Severus. "I know who you are! You're the King of Slytherin!"

"No way," Ron said in disbelief.

The girl glared at Ron. "Yes he is! I read about him in a book that I got from mother and father before we left." She turned to their bags that they had brought with them. Hermione took out a book called: Kings and Queens of the land of Hogwarts. Flipping through the pages she stopped and showed it to Ron.

"See! It says that Severus Snape inherited the thorn form his father and has been one of the best rulers the kingdom of Slytherin."

Harry looked at the picture in the book and looked at Sev. When he did the same motion for twice more Severus had had enough and glared at the boy. "What!"

"I can't see you wearing any color but black," He told him.

"My whole wardrobe cannot be-hay! What the hell are you doing?"

Harry had taken a marker form his own things and was currently doodling on Snape's picture.

After Herminie had taken the book from Harry and hit him over the head she looked at the scar that had been reviled as she hit him. "Oh My Gosh! And you're the heir to Gryffindor!" She said with a gasp.

"No way mate! That line died out when we were born!" Ron shouted looking him over. Groaning he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "This is too much for me…"

"As much as I enjoy such witty banter, Harry and I will turn in next door." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Wait! We need to talk!" Hermione told them.

Harry turned around, "We will tell you everything in the morning." He said yawning. "Now let's get some sleep." He picked up his things and left the room.

"This is the most exciting day!" Hermione told Ron.

"If you mean running away from horrible people and then finding that there are two people who are traveling with you are kings, then yes." Ron said glumly.

"Oh Ron this only happens in storybooks, can't you be a little more happy about it?"

"Tomorrow, Herms." Ron said sleepily before falling fast asleep.

"Fine have it your way Ron Weasley," Hermione huffed and then turned to get ready for bed.

**Revised: November 10 2010**


	4. Angel

Well it is Sev's Birthday and I am sooo happy that I will finish this story today. (I put this on on January 9th) This is my longest chapter that I have ever done. *shakes head* not even my other story had a chapter this long.

The tests are cliché unfortunately. *sweatdrops*

"Now don't you stand for that! If somebody tries to kill you, you try and kill 'em right back!" (Firefly)

Disclaimer: ….I cannot own Sev…*sniff* but soon I will own his wand…

Chapter 4 Angel

It was almost time for the tournament for the new king of Gryffindor. Harry looked at the kingdom he will start to rule today. It had seemed like just a day ago when he met Hermione and Ron. They found out who he really was and were pretty happy about it. Hermione said something that she heard that the library in the castle of Gryffindor was amazing. Ron said something about the food was supposed to be great. Harry sighed and looked at the brooding man beside him. Severus was the same these last few days as if he thinking that this wasn't the best idea. Harry sighed again and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"So what do you think will happen when we get there, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at the entrance of the kingdom.

"I hope it will have to be something to do with fighting," Harry told her.

"Doubtful," Severus murmured. "You will properly have three tasks to do and one of them would have to do with book smarts." He sighed. "You're going to fail and I will have to marry that old toad."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Sev," Harry said dryly as they entered the town that was hosting the tournament. There were a lot of people around and it seemed like one of the festival's Severus and Harry went to. People were laughing, dressed up in costumes of dragons and lions. While children played in the streets with their twos. People where calling out what they were selling and giving out discounts.

"If you had just listened to what I had taught you, then you would have gotten more the then a vote of confidence." Severus told him dryly, scaring a little girl when he glared at her.

"Would me being in your bed, be part of the deal?"

Severus looked at him sharply. "No."

Harry smirked. "If you had-"

"I would have gone to _your_ bed." Severus smirked back, only his was more powerful. And with that galloped his horse to the front of the castle gates to tell the guards why they were here.

"I love it when you flirt," Hermione sighed dreamily.

"If only it was helpful," Ron muttered.

Harry frowned and stuck his tongue at the red head.

"Really mature Harry. And Ron how else do you think we got these horses." Hermione told him, glaring at them both. How, they had no idea, and frankly don't really wanted to know.

"No way!" Ron looked down at his horse and tapped him. "You poor beast, having to be taken like that."

"We didn't steal them! The girl just gave them to us when I told her about them."

Harry sniffed. "You used us!"

The bushy haired women just rolled her eyes and looked at Severus who was galloping towards them.

"We are either lucky or in trouble." The King of Slytherin said as he glanced back at the knights, posted around the castle.

"What's wrong Sev?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Well when I told them why we were here was because of the tournament they looked relived. They said they only had one person who would try…all the others were ether run out of the town or got sick for some reason." Severus looked at Harry and noticed his pale face. "Some of them where even found murdered."

"Toad."

Severus nodded and continued. "The good news is that you can have two people to help you out in the tournament. And _I_ cannot be one of them because I am the King of Slytherin."

"Well that's a little bit of good news," Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"Mate, if what you told me about the toad true, then I will gladly help you out." Ron said with a grin.

Harry blinked at him as did the others.

"What?" Ron asked looking around. "Is it weird helping a friend?"

"No its weird helping when there is danger." Hermione told him. Ignoring the look of offence on Ron's face, she turned to face Harry. "I'll also help you."

"You just want to have a peak of the library."

"True. But you're a good friend who deserves the best." She told him before smirking at Severus.

Harry smiled at all of his friends and bowed his head. "Thank you for helping me."

"You better hurry Harry, the tournament starts soon," Severus told the boy. "I will be watching from the sidelines."

Harry nodded and looked at the people who had been with him for such a short time. He was glad that he didn't stay in that tower anymore. He would never had meet Ron or Hermione, seen the world with Sev. For the first time Harry relaxed, no longer tense with the thought of his friends leaving him. Life was finally looking up. He looked at his friends one more time and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Severus was nervous with anticipation. He had found a seat in the castle that would have a good view of the tournament. He softly snorted, if it could even be called a tournament with only two people in the contest. He was thankful that Lucius was also there and had brought a change of clothes for him to wear so that he didn't appear in the dusty and well worn clothes that he had while traveling.

"It was a good idea to send a messenger to me your majesty. In the clothes that you were wearing earlier I would not have noticed who you where, your majesty." Lucius said to the man next to him.

Severus rolled his eyes. His friend cared more about clothes than anyone should. "Well thank goodness you did; now keep quite I want to hear what they say."

Severus was listening to the droning of one of the Council members. He wished he was outside with the rest of the commoners. Because only two people were going to have the chance to become king or queen, the Counsel didn't really see a need to have that many people in the castle now.

Severus snorted at that thought. Who in their right mind would have thought that was a good idea in the first place? He straightened when he saw the two people enter the area. There were whispers and Severus couldn't really blame them. Harry did look so much like his father and with a huge oil painting in the front of the room it wasn't really a surprise that people did a double take. The old hag just glared at the boy and sulked.

"Excuse me sir but are you…" The council member started to say.

"Can we start the contest please?" The toad said in that sickly sweet voice.

"Uh… yes, let's start it." The man said clearing his throat. "There are no rules, except you cannot cheat. The first round will be a questionnaire that has to deal with how well you know about the laws."

This was where Harry interpreted him. "So…it's a test?"

The man looked at him in surprise. "Well I guess it could be said like that."

As Severus watched the devastated look on Harry's face and begin to laugh. Many people glanced at him then took a double take. It was well known that fact that The King of Slytherin was not a person to have a joke told to, nor to have laughed. All the court jesters had been removed upon his rise to the throne so it was a shock to the spectators watching.

"Hey this is no laughing matter Sev!"

The man sobered up. "If you had studied then you would have nothing to worry about."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "That's why I have Hermione to help me out."

"If you were in a school with her then you would have copied her homework." Severus told him with a draw in his voice, as he leaned back.

There was a cough from the counsel and they stopped talking to each other. "The test will take place here and you will be given 45 minutes." The man motioned to the guard near the side door. The men nodded and started to open it. "You have been given a choice to get help from someone or not."

The people turned to look at the people who entered. There was a bushy haired person and a red head. Harry noticed that they did not look too pleased and later saw what caused them to look that way. He glared at the blond haired whale that was next them: Dudley. The boy also glared at him, which Harry snorted at.

"If you would please take these papers and take them to the back rooms we have set up." The man said as he pointed to some other doors across the hall.

Hermione and the toad stepped forward and took the papers. Stepping into one of the rooms Hermione waved to Severus and went inside. 45 minutes later, the two contestants came back and gave their sheets to the counselor who gave it to someone to correct. Hermione gave a thumb up to Harry and stood beside Ron again.

After ten minutes the corrector whispered to the council member who nodded. "The first task has been finished and there is a tie for the knowledge task." There were gasps and people began to murmur. They stopped at the glare from the council member. "This test is over, on to the next one," He said and nodded to someone next to him.

The other man brought out a chess board. "This task is to see if the new King or Queen could strategize out army in case of an invasion."

Harry looked at Ron with a hopeful glance. The red head chuckled. "Don't worry no one can beat me." They looked up in surprise as Dudley walked (kind of) up to the chair and sat down on it, which ground under his weight. "Especially with him as my opponent," Ron snorted.

Harry took his arm for a moment, pulling him back. "Be careful, you don't know what may happen with the toad on his team." Ron nodded and sat opposite of Dudley.

"Begin!"

The game took a couple of hours, surprisingly. Dudley seemed to be smarter than he had thought, and almost corned Ron a few times. But in the end Ron was the victor.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry said to his friend. Ron looked over at the other boy with a smug look.

"I told you I could do it."

"And you truly did!"

"Ron that was so amazing!' Hermione told him happily, hugging the red head.

"What did that boy say to you when you sat down?" Harry asked.

Ron looked around and sobered up. "He said that Hermione was a slut and once his mistress wins then she will even be more of a slut later on." Ron growled out.

Hermione gasped and looked at the floor in tears.

"Don't worry Herms." She looked up into green eyes. "I will win and you won't have to worry about him again."

She nodded and hugged the boy. "Thank you for being here Harry."

"The last part of the tournament will be starting in a few minutes." The council member told everyone. Harry nodded and grinned at the woman who was glaring at him.

"I wish you all the luck, Toady." Harry told her smirking.

"The last part will be a fighting test between the two contestants. If the women wins then there will be another task if not then we will have a new king!" The spectators clapped and cheered. "Each of you will pick a weapon from our collection." He nodded to someone who came in holding knives and swords. "Choose one and you will start when I give the signal."

Harry looked over at the pile and saw a sword that caught his eye. The scabbard looked old and brittle but was sharp at the same time. The hilt was black with different patterns on it. It seemed to be calling to him. Harry stepped forward and grasped the hilt of the sword not hearing the indrawn breath of the council member. He held it gently and looked at the surprised look of the council member. "I'll take this one."

A very annoying voice laughed at him. As Harry turned and narrowed his eyes at the toad. "Only you would choose an old sword." She laughed and took a very pretty scabbard sward that was pink on the handle.

The council member looked closer at the young man. He seemed to be about the age of the lost child. And he looked so much like the king…could it be? Shaking his head on the thoughts that were clouding his mind, he moved away and raised his arm. He watched the two people take their stances and take the swords out of the scabbards and brought his hand down. "Begin!"

Harry didn't move just like he was taught. He was waiting for the toad to move so that he would have the advantage. She ran towards him with speed that no normal person could have. Harry jumped above her and landed behind the toad women. Before he could counter attack he saw that she had left again. 'Damn it! Were the hell is she?' Harry thought as he looked around for the women. He heard a sound and turned around at the right time to block her blow. Harry kicked her but she got out of the way before any damage was earned.

'Crap! She disappeared again!' Harry thought angrily. He stood still and before he knew it he got punched in the face, sending him to end of the room. There was a silence that permeated the room to see if the boy would get. Severus just smirked as he watched the dust settle around the boy. He shook his head at how long the boy was taking.

"Why are you not getting up Harry?" The witch crackled. "Don't you want to save your friends from what Dudley would do to them once I become queen?"

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "You got a mean punch you old hag." He got to his feet and held his sword to his side. "But Sev's is worse."

The toady women looked over at the King of Slytherin and licked her lips.

Severus cringed and tried to think of better things…like a dog pissing on Lucius.

"Yes…So this was the one who took you from me…I don't know why." The women sniffed. "But I heard once I become Queen I will get married to him." She smiled and everyone shuddered. "I'm sure we will have a great wedding night."

The people in the audience started to vomit.

"No way are you having him!" Harry shouted and ran towards her when she was distracted. He lifted his sword and swung at her. She blocked and kicked him in the stomach.

Hermione whimpered and turned her head in Ron's shirt.

"You seem so adamant that I shouldn't get him, yet you're not winning." She grinned and everyone cringed. "Do you like this man here? Do you want him for yourself? Well you will not! You're weak just like your parents!" She told giggling.

"You fucking killed them!" Harry shouted as he got up from the floor again.

"Yeah? So what? Let me tell you about that day. Your father came to me saying that your mother needed to have some of my lettuce." The toad snorted. "So I gave him a deal: my lettuce for you. He refused and told your mother. Apparently your mother had no qualms about giving you up and agreed to my terms. Funny huh, that your family never wanted you…and neither does no one else! That man will never like you the way you want to, and you have no friends! You were born to be alone and you will die alone!" All the while that she was talking she was moving forward until she was standing in front of him. "And I will gladly send you to the grave!" She shouted while bringing her sword down, hitting thin air.

"Huh?" The toad said. The boy had left and there was no one there. She heard a sound and before she turned around was hit with a kick that flew her into the wall. She looked up into blazing green eyes.

"I will defeat you coward! I Have friends!" The black haired boy rushed forward and almost impaled her with his sword. She got away but not before not getting a cut through her face, the blood splattered her jacket and onto the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

Harry vanished and appeared in front of her cutting her stomach, the intestines falling to the floor. "My mother may not have wanted me but my father did!"

He cut off her arm and she screamed in pain. "And I will have Severus as my husband instead of you." His eyes soften momentarily. "I love him." he whispered.

Harry grasped his sword and pointed to her. "Today is my birthday…"Harry told her "I get my full powers and with them I will destroy you!" he growled out as his hair grew long.

"No no no no no no no no no!" The witch said mumbling. "I put a power restriction on you!"

"Not a very good one it seems." Harry committed. Two white wings sprung from his back and unfurled.

"Oh wow!" People muttered "Is he an angel?"

It was true. Harry looked like an avenging angel…the sword completed the look. Severus looked at the boy in awe. What was that light that had flood the room? It was soothing and calming everyone. Well everyone but the witch, who looked like she was about to piss her pants.

"Beware toad, for the day of reckoning has come." Harry whispered. The sward was brought down and sliced her neck form her shoulders. Her head rolled to the council member, who didn't even notice it. The man stepped forwarded to look at Harry in awe.

"You are the rightful king…" he whispered in awe in the silence. "The true king was to have wings as pure as his soul and will avenge himself." He kneeled on the floor with his head bowed. "It will be a pleasure to serve you My Lord."

Everyone also did the same. Harry looked at the crowed not really caring until he saw Sev bowing. He walked over to the King of Slytherin, stepping in the blood and tracking it on the floor. Stopping in front of the man he didn't say anything, but pulled him up. "The royal family is to not to bow before each other." Harry made a face. "No way will I bow to you."

Severus smirked. "In our bedroom you will."

Harry blushed and so did a lot of other people. "Shut up Sev!"

"So I am yours huh?"

The other people started at the erupted change of topic.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the older man. "You better believe it buster."

"And that means that you are mine too right?" Harry started to nod than stopped himself.

"What?"

All he got was an evil look in Sev's eyes

After that scene Harry found out his true heritage. His great great great great great grandmother had been an angel who had accentually fallen from heaven. But while here she met a man and fell in love, and decided to stay here on earth.

Harry sighed as he leaned against the inside door in his room, locking it. Afterwards Harry had shown them his scar and his reappearance had been told throughout the castle in about an hour. And it had seemed that the sward that he had picked up was the kings before he had died. He had been accosted by most of the castle workers after that, and had talked to them for about three hours and had finely escaped the people who wanted to see his scar. Ron and Hermione, after congratulating Harry, had left to talk to their parents. They will most likely be living in the castle by the end of the month if Harry had any say in it. But the one person who he was looking for had disappeared awhile ago and Harry was wondering if he had left.

Harry looked around the room, not really noticing anything. Just some dressers, a big bed, Severus, curtains that were light blue, a soft rug….Harry turned his head around and did a double take.

"Severus?" Harry asked stepping forward. This could not be a dream could it?

Severus smirked and bowed his head slightly. "It is an honor to meet you King of Gryffindor."

Harry walked forward and smacked him on the arm. He wasn't as tall as he would have liked but that wouldn't have stopped him. "Where the hell were you? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I had hoped you would have been wise enough to think of the only place I would be rightfully in." His smirk grew wider. "After all we will be spending all lot of time in here." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Yeah you would like that you pervert."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Sex Scene!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Severus scooped him up, ignoring Harry's protesting and laid him on the bed taking off his clothes. "Only with you."

Harry groaned as he felt the teeth bite and suckle on his neck. "Sev…" Harry muttered.

"You make the most wonderful noises, Harry." Severus told him as he took off the last of the clothes leaving him in nothing but a pink flush. "You look wonderful on the bed like this Harry…in need and wanting my touch." And leaned down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue in the panting mouth, claiming it…possessing it. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them both. He pulled apart and watched as the string broke. Severus brought his mouth down on Harry's chest and bit his nipple slightly, enjoying the sound of Harry's breathing becoming heaver.

"Oh Sev…" Harry told him panting, as he tried to get Sev to take off his shirt.

Severus complied and stripped down until he was as unclothed as Harry was. He went back to teasing the lithe creature before him and petted his wings.

Harry drew back from the touch slightly embarrassed. "They won't go away…" Harry muttered to him.

"I know this sounds corny but…you are my angel Harry. I wouldn't care if you had cat ears in and tale of wings that were black." Severus nipped one of Harry's hands. "You're perfect just the way you are." And with that went back to tasting the fest before him. "Did you know that the first time camping with you, I was trying to keep myself away?"

Harry looked at him puzzlement and gasped as he felt a tongue lick his crease.

"Because I knew that if I went to you, I would have had my wicked…kingly why?" He muttered thoughtfully then smirked down at Harry. "With you and enjoyed ever moment as you came screaming my name…only my name!" Severus emphases it with a thrust of a finger in Harry.

"Oh God, Severus!" Harry moaned out, feeling the thrust of the finger and the way he tightened around it. The finger left him and Harry looked at the man before him, wondering why the man had stopped. He saw two fingers enter Severus' mouth and then they both entered him. Harry winced as he was stretched father then he had ever been. Then he let out a gasp as he felt something being touched inside him. But…he felt that he needed something bigger. The boy then felt a wet heat on his hard cock and realized that Severus was giving him a…a...

"Ah! Sev-Severus! Please!"

Another finger entered him and started to thrust inside of him. Harry's hips where following the motion, trying to get more of them inside of him. He was about to cum when a sharp squeeze on his penis stopped him. The teenager opened his eyes and glared at the man before him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't finish this fast Harry." Severus said as he took his fingers out of the teen. Harry whimpered as those wonderful fingers left him. He felt something else on his opening and looked at it. The teen then gave a pained gasped as he was entered in one full thrust. Harry heard mummers and a soft voice telling him that he would be okay in a while. There was a few moments to get Harry used to the feeling of something inside him. When Severus felt Harry relax around him he moved making sure he hit the spot that he had a little while ago. He listened to the sounds coming from Harry and it seemed that he got even harder. Severus moved his hand to Harry's weeping manhood and fisted it. He enjoyed the looked of pleasure on Harry's face and came a little after.

Panting, lightly Severus pulled himself out of Harry and looked down to see if anything was wrong. He saw his cum dripping out of the hole but no blood. He felt a tug on his hair and lifted his head to look at the flushed face of Harry.

"I have wanted this the first time I saw you," Harry murmured. "I may be your angel but that goes both ways."

Severus smiled, softening the lines on his face making him look years younger…his true self. "It seems that we saved each other."

*-*-*-*-*-End Sex Scene *-*-*-*-*-*-

* * *

"So Herm's…"

The girl looked up from her book. Just like Harry had thought, she and Ron (and his whole family) had moved into the castle with them. They were going to have a double wedding in a few mouths with Harry and Sev. When Harry had asked him if it was okay the man had just grunted and went back to his new potions lab.

"What do you want to have happen to Dudley?" Harry asked innocently with his wings flapping on his back. It seems that he was stuck with those things just like the counsel had told him. Harry gave up hope after the first few weeks, but there was no way of getting rid of them…for now. Somehow his father got rid of them, but no one knew how and the man didn't leave a dairy of anything like that around.

"Harry," Hermione said while putting the book down. "I know you have an idea already, and you know I will be against it-"

"Did I tell you that Dudley wreaked Ron's family's business so that he could try to get you?"

"Do whatever you want Harry. I have no problem with it."

Harry smirked at her. "Thought so."

There was a silence that went through the room. 'Well considering this is the library, it should be silent.' Harry thought as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"So…" Hermione said after turning the page.

"So?" Harry asked.

"What is going to happen to him?"

"Oh you know those old fairy tales in the good old days."

"Yeah."

"Well they had a darker side to them then what is told now."

"Harry…"

"So I thought using one of the punishments would work wonders."

"Harry…"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What was it?"

"Oh I put him in a barrel that had nails hammered in the sides and hooked it to a wild horse."

"You WHAT!"

"And that's what happened Sev!" Harry told his lover five minutes later, as the man feed him a potion to ease the swelling of the lump on his forehead.

"You couldn't think of anything else to do to the boy?" Severus asked. He saw a grin and shook his head. "Really Harry, you could have asked her what she thinks before you decide on a punishment."

"Well it got the job done, I don't see the problem." Harry told him, grimacing at the taste of the potion he just drank.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I don't know why you have white wings when there has to be a devil inside you."

Harry looked up and smirked. "But you like that side of me."

"True," Severus said kissing him in the forehead. "I like each of your sides."

"Just like?"

"Fine I love each side of you. Happy know?"

"Yep!"

"Brat."

"Git!"

And needless to say they lived happily ever after.

That's it! I am done! My first ever finished Fanfic! God I am sooo tired and glad I got this up on Sev's Birthday! Ahhhh Jan. 9 is the best day! Well I hope you liked it and enjoyed the story.

**Revised: November 10 2010**


End file.
